Navidad contigo
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Sasuke odia la navidad hasta más no poder. ¿Alguien podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión ante tal festividad?


**_• Género:_** _Romance/Humor._

 ** _• Categoria:_** _T_

 ** _•_ _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo único:**_

 ** _Navidad contigo_**

* * *

 **Sasuke** observó con aburrimiento el como Sakura peleaba con Naruto, alegando que era un puerco y que debía de dejar de pedorrearse aunque sea en ese momento. Naruto solo se defendía diciendo que el ramen instantáneo le había sentado mal, provocando esas horribles flatulencias.

Agradecía enormemente el hecho de que estaban a poco de llegar a la aldea. Si bien ya no era tan molesto hacer misiones con ellos como cuando lo era cuando eran chicos, no podía no desear llegar ya a su casa. Estaba cansado, un poco hambriento y podía decirse que hasta malhumorado. Odiaba la víspera de navidad, odiaba la nieve, odiaba el olor a pino y los colores navideños. Solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir hasta que fuera enero.

Sí, eso sería genial.

Siguieron caminando hasta que finalmente, llegaron a la entrada de la aldea.

—Genial, ya llegamos. Por fin dejare de oler tu pestilencia. Realmente no sé cómo te aguantas tú mismo. — molesto Sakura mientras miraba a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ou, Sakura-chan — se quejó el rubio, sobando su nuca con vergüenza.

Sakura rodo los ojos y volteó hacia Sasuke.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros a dejar el informe, Sasuke-kun? —cuestionó mientras lo miraba alzar una ceja.

—¿Y seguir aguantando el olor del dobe? —después de eso solo soltó una tenue risa que sonó como un _"jum"_. Después de eso solo se dio vuelta para caminar solo, escuchando de fondo las réplicas de Naruto y las risas de Sakura.

Mientras Naruto y Sakura veían el cómo su amigo se alejaba, una pregunta pasó por la mente de la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué hará Sasuke-kun esta navidad? —preguntó en voz alta, llamando la atención del rubio.

—Pues a él emo de Sasuke no le gustan las navidades —se alzó de hombros —. ¿Crees que tenga le tenga fobia a Santa?

—No lo cre…

—¡Tiene claustrofobia!

Sakura parpadeo perpleja para después fruncir el ceño.

—¿Claustrofobia? ¿Qué tiene que ver la…?

—Ya sabes —dijo, interrumpiéndola nuevamente —. Es cuando le temes a Santa Claus.

El ojo izquierdo de Sakura comenzó a tener un tic, una sonrisa temblorosa y algo perturbadora se pintó en su semblante.

—¡Claustrofobia es cuando le temes a los espacios cerrados, animal! — sin poder dejar su antiguo hábito, alzó su puño y le metió un coñazo al rubio, haciendo que se arqueara del dolor mientras sostenía su cabeza.

—¡Eres tan mala! — gritó, sobándose repetidas veces.

Sakura soltó aire por sus fosas nasales, tratando de controlar su monumental irá debido a la estupidez del rubio. ¿Es que a caso jamás iba a dejar de ser un idiota?

—Como sea — acomodo sus hebras rosas y miro hacia el frente —. Tenemos que hacer que Sasuke-kun pase una buena navidad — esa sería la primera navidad que pasaba ahí después de mucho tiempo, así que se esmeraría por hacerlo sentir bien. Si bien ya había olvidado su enamoramiento por el y ahora solo había amor fraternal, quería hacerlo feliz. Sonrío dulcemente mientras miraba al cielo, sintiéndose determinada.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Recuerda que Sasuke tiene claustro… ¡Ay, deja de hacer eso!

* * *

 **Cuando** Sasuke llegó finalmente a su casa se dispuso a limpiar un poco el polvo inexistente y cualquier basurilla que hubiera. El era ordenado, le gustaba ver su hogar limpio y sin mancha de cualquier suciedad

Aun recordaba cuando recién había llegado de su viaje de redención, no tenía dónde instalarse en ese principio ya que el complejo Uchiha necesitaba reparaciones, así que tuvo que vivir un tiempo con Naruto. Vivir con ese atolondrado y sucio rubio fue todo un suplicio. Tuvo que contenerse varias veces por no vomitar, ya que el olor penetrante de ropa sucia y ramen instando echado a perder era tan desagradable como los gases que Naruto se echaba.

Tuvo que hacer limpieza en su casa, había dejado su orgullo de un lado y ayudó a su puerco amigo a limpiar su cuchitril. Se puso un mandil rosa, tomó una escoba y puso un pañuelo sobre su cabeza, siendo todo un amo de casa. Recordaba haber visto a Naruto riendo ante su apariencia y también recordaba cómo lo hizo callar.

Lo obligó a ponerse un mandil de conejos y un pañuelo de corazones en la cabeza, y eso no era todo, sino que lo mandó a comprar utensilios de limpieza, así como estaba vestido. El por supuesto se había negado, sin embargo él ganó, ya que lo amenazó con decirle a Sakura que había tirado la asquerosa comida que había hecho un día para ellos.

Se puso tan pálido que pareció ser un papel. Salió disparado hacia la tienda mientras Sasuke solo sonreía victorioso.

Suspiro, sintiéndose complacido al ver a su casa reluciente y con un buen olor. Decidió que podía darse una ducha caliente y después recostarse un rato. Incluso podría salir a comprar algunas cosas para hacer cena y de casualidad toparse con cierta persona. Con eso en mente, estuvo dispuesto a subir las escaleras para cumplir su misión, sin embargo alguien se infiltró en su casa y hizo que todo plan se borrara de su mente.

La puerta de su casa había sido violentamente abierta para dejar ver a un par de zopencos. Su ojo izquierdo comenzó a tener un tic.

Frente a él estaba Sakura, vestida con un vestido de Santo Claus, aún que bueno, dudaba que Santa usará vestidos. El vestido le quedaba muy arriba de las rodillas, no tenía mangas y dejaba ver sus finos hombros. Tenía puestos unos guantes negros que llegaban hasta sus codos y tenía un gorro de navidad. Tras ella venía Naruto, quien vestía completamente del rechoncho de los regalos. Inclusive llevaba una grande barriga.

Una gota de sudor cayó de su nuca al verlos a ambos en una pose ridícula.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Feliz navidad, querido Sasuke! —gritó Naruto, con voz ronca. Luego de eso, se acercó rápidamente hacia Sasuke para poner su boca a un lado de su oído —. No te asustes, en realidad soy Naruto — le susurró. Sakura se acercó a él y jaló de su oído mientras el gritaba "¡duele, duele!" hasta que llegaron al mismo lugar donde estaban.

—¡Ya te dije que no tiene claustrofobia! ¡Di-digo! ¡NO LE TEME A SANTA CLAUS, IMBECIL!

—Que mierda está pasando —interrumpió la discusión de ambos.

—Oh, Sasuke-kun — su expresión de enfado cambio a una gran sonrisa —. Hoy es noche buena y pensamos que te gustaría pasarla bien.

¿Pasarla bien? ¿Acaso ellos sabían su definición de "pasarla bien"?

—No me gusta la fecha — dijo con simpleza. Y es que de verdad, la odiaba. Odiaba sentirse tan jodidamente solo.

—¿Ves?, te dije que le daba miedo…

—¡QUE TE CALLES! — le propinó otro buen golpe, mandandolo al suelo. Respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó, atravesó el cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto para situarse frente a Sasuke, mostrando preocupación —. Deberías de hacer algo hoy, y si no te gusta la fecha al menos dejamos pasarla contigo. Podemos… hacer cosas anti navideñas como ver una película de terror y comer helado.

Sasuke suspiro. Definitivamente no haría eso, agradecía el gesto de Sakura pero era patético hacer esas cosas en plena navidad. Realmente quería estar solo y olvidar que era esa fecha. Negó delicadamente.

—Lleva a Naruto al hospital —se limitó a decir. No lo diría en voz alta pero estaba comenzando a preocuparle el que el rubio tuviera un gran chichón en la cabeza y que aún no se levantara.

Sakura suspiro, resignada.

—Si es lo que quieres, está bien — camino hacia el rubio y sin esfuerzo lo cargo como si de un saco de papas se tratara. Sonrío hacia Sasuke y después abrió la puerta —. Feliz navidad.

—Igual.

Sakura asintió y después salió completamente de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Soltó un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos. Si eso no había funcionado entonces era hora de ponerse en acción.

—Plan B — dijo, abriendo sus ojos y mostrando determinación, acompañada de una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

 **Fuera** de Konoha, más precisamente en el bosque, se hallaba un grupo de chicos, los cuales charlaban entre ellos mientras aparentemente esperaban algo. Todos llevaban grandes abrigos debido a la nieve que caía, incluso un can llevaba un abrigo de lana color verde, el cual fue un obsequio de una persona muy especial.

—¿Alguien sabe el por qué Sakura nos citó? — preguntó Kiba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru.

—No. Lo único que sé es que hace un frío horrible y que si estamos aquí por mucho tiempo mis mocos comenzarán a congelarse — hablo Tenten, quien se escuchaba congestionada.

—Deberíamos de irnos ya, la frentona se está tardando demasiado — renegó Ino, quien frotaba sus brazos en un vano intento de deshacerse del frío.

—Consideró que si Sakura-san nos citó aquí a pesar del frío entonces la cuestión debe de ser importante, así que deberíamos de esperar un poco más — hablo Shino, ajustando sus lentes mientras parecía no tener nada de frío.

—El frío comienza a darme un poco de hambre, así que yo considero que deberíamos de irnos e ir al BBQ — dijo Chouji.

—La fea nos golpeara con sus brazos de macho si nos vamos — hablo Sai con tranquilidad y sin matiz en su voz.

—¿Con mis brazos de qué?

Todos voltearon robóticamente hacia Sakura, quien miraba con furia a su paliducho compañero.

Sai solo sonrío como acostumbraba, sin saber el verdadero peligro que corría.

Sakura alzó el puño para seguidamente bajarlo con algo de dificultad. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, inhalo y exhalo para después tranquilizarse.

—Nomás no te pego por qué te necesito sano —le advirtió, mientras este le asentía con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto, frentona?! — gritoneo Ino.

—Lo siento, fui a dejar a Naruto al hospital — todos la miraron alarmados —. Tranquilos, lo golpee — todos hicieron una mueca de entendimiento.

—¿Para qué nos ha citado aquí, Sakura-san? —preguntó Shino.

—Ah, pues para… esperen, ¿Dónde está Hinata? —preguntó mirando de un lado a otro.

—Ella no pudo venir, su familia hizo una cena navideña y tuvo que irse a la mansión —explicó Kiba con el ceño fruncido.

—Maldicion —susurro Sakura. Hinata era alguien crucial para su misión, era una lástima que no estuviera ahí. Suspiro, sin quedarle de otra —. De acuerdo. La razón por la que están aquí es la siguiente —alzó su mano con su dedo índice arriba —. Misión "La mejor navidad para Sasuke".

Mientras que a Ino le brillaron los ojos al escuchar que harían algo tan entretenido, a los demás les resbaló una gran gota de sudor tras sus nucas.

—Me largo —anunció Kiba, dispuesto a irse de ahí.

—¡Alto! —Sakura se posicionó frente a él, poniendo su brazo y mano extendidas en su dirección —. No puedes irte.

—¿Ah sí? Y ¿Quién me lo impide? Para que sepas, yo no le temo a tus golpes — dijo con sus ojos afilados.

Sakura sonrío.

—Oh, sé que no te doy miedo —reveló, confundiendo a Kiba —. Pero, ¿Qué hay de tu madre? — dijo, haciendo que los ojos de Kiba se pelaran —. ¿Qué pasa si le digo que estás saliendo con una entrenadora de gatos? ¿Qué opinaría tu madre y tu hermana?

—¡N-no te atreverías!

—¿Seguro? —entrecerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa restante adornaba su rostro.

Kiba apretó sus labios.

—¡Maldita sea! — volvió a su lugar y se cruzó de brazos mientas que su semblante era el de un perro enojado.

Sakura sonrío victoriosa.

—¿Alguien más piensa negarse?

Todos comenzaron a negar mientras el miedo se reflejaba en sus rostros.

—Eso pensé.

* * *

Sasuke terminó de lavar sus dientes, cerró el grifo de agua y después secó su rostro y manos con una pequeña toalla color borgoña. Camino fuera del baño, cerrando la puerta en el proceso para después caminar otro poco hasta llegar a su cama. Justo cuando su trasero estuvo a punto de tocar la blanda superficie de su cama, un ruido en la planta baja de su casa hizo que se pusiera alerta.

Tomo con rapidez su katana enfundado y bajo ágilmente las largas escaleras. De primer instante observó que la puerta del recibidor estaba abierta, dejando ver el campo de visión blanco que le regalaba la nieve que caía esa noche.

Soltó aire con sus filosas nasales.

Busco por toda su casa, tratando de encontrar al culpable que había interrumpido su ansiado momento de relajación. Busco en la cocina, en los demás cuartos, en la sala u hasta en el sótano. No había nada.

Gruño molesto y se calzó sus sandalias ninja para salir a buscar evidencia en el recinto.

—Que estúpidos —murmuró después de una carcajada burlesca al ver huellas sobre la nieve. Parecía ser que lo estaban haciendo a propósito, tal vez querían atraparlo en una trampa. Comenzó a seguir las huellas, dispuesto a demostrarles que el no le tenía miedo a nada.

Después de un largo rato, se dio cuenta de algo.

Había estado casi quince minutos… ¡¿caminando en círculos?!

Su ojo comenzó a tener un tic nuevamente. De inmediato, una imagen de cuatro niños llego a su mente. Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon y…

—Hanabi —masculló enfurecido, casi estando seguro de que ellos habían hecho eso. Entro a su casa a grandes zancadas para después cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Pego su espalda en la puerta y dejo salir un suspiro cansado al mismo tiempo que restregaba su rostro con ambas manos. Se quitó las sandalias, y justo cuando se dirigía a su habitación, otro espantoso ruido hizo que se detuviera.

—¡Sorpresa!

Oh no, otro tic.

Frente a él, se encontraba toda la bola de personas que, en efecto, si conocía. Todos en su recién limpia sala. Había confeti tirado en el suelo, globos, serpentinas y muchas cosas más que el no llegaba a ver.

Ahí se encontraba Ino, Sai, Lee, Tsunade, Tenten, Guy, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Kiba, el perro de Kiba, Shizune, Yamato, Kurenai e inclusive Orochimaru.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —trató de que su tono de voz no se escuchara tenebroso, se había autoimpuesto el tratar de no ser tan irritante y gruñón, sin embargo era imposible.

—¿Cómo que, que hacemos aquí? —preguntó Kakashi —¡Es noche buena y eso amerita un buen festejo! ¿A que si, chicos?

—¡Dejamos que la llama de la juventud arda en…!—

Todos soltaron gritos de aceptación, interrumpiéndo a Guy quien solo agacho la cabeza mientras una nube gris se instalaba encima de el.

—Y como tú eres el que puso el lugar para la fiesta, nos encargamos de hacerte saber lo muy agradecidos que estamos contigo — hablo Tsunade —. Vamos chicos, denle sus regalos.

Todos asintieron y se acercaron a Sasuke, dejando en sus manos muchas cajas envueltas.

—Tranquilo teme, no es un santa de juguete — le susurró Naruto para después reír "disimuladamente" hacia otro lado —. Si lo es… —le susurró a Sakura, quien solo todo los ojos con resignación.

—Te dije que no me gustaba la fecha —le dijo a Sakura una vez que estuvo delante de él, sabiendo que ella había sido la causante de tanto alboroto.

—Vamos, Sasuke — dejo una pequeña caja encima del regalo de Naruto —. No seas gruñón y pásatela bien. Entiendo que no te guste la fecha pero, ¿Qué hay de malo con querer divertirse? — le guiñó el ojo para después ir hacia la mesa de postres, dejando que los demás le dieran su respectivo regalo a Sasuke.

Después de eso, los jóvenes pusieron música y se dedicaron a pasarla bien.

Sasuke solo se mantuvo en una esquina, observando la fiesta que el no quería y que estaba en su casa. Después de una hora observando el como esos idiotas bebían ponche y comían pastelitos y demás, consideró que sería bueno irse a dormir.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de hacer eso, una persona llegó hacia el, haciendo que parara para verlo.

—Orochimaru, ¿Quién diría que ahora te gusta socializar con las personas que alguna vez llegaste a querer matar?

Orochimaru sonrío.

—¿Y quién diría que Sasuke Uchiha no mataría a las personas que osaran a hacer una fiesta en su casa? Las cosas cambian mucho, querido Sasuke-kun —sonrío como solo él sabia y después, tendió una carta hacia Sasuke.

—¿Qué es? —cuestionó, mirando dicho sobre con algo de desconfianza.

—Un regalo de mi parte. Aun que, bueno, yo solo soy el mensajero —después de eso, hizo que Sasuke tomara el sobre para después dejarlo solo. El sannin quería divertirse un rato más en la panchanga.

Sasuke, quien aún veía el sobre con mucha desconfianza, lo abrió cuidadosamente, cerciorándose de que no fuera alguna bomba o algo parecido. Una vez abierta pudo ver que no era nada más que una carta, la cual estaba pulcramente doblada. Termino de abrirla y después la desdobló, haciéndose a un lado para que nadie husmeara.

 _"Hola, Sasuke-kun. Supe que acabas de llegar de tu misión con Naruto-kun y Sakura-san, me da gusto que los tres hayan llegado sanos y salvos. El motivo de mi mensaje es el de invitarte a la cena familiar que mi clan organizó. Te conozco, se que no vendrás, así que si no te apetece asistir, me gustaría que al menos vinieras a mi casa esta noche. No me gusta imaginar que te la pasarás solo en estas fechas._

 _Atte: Hinata."_

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado y sus ojos se suavizaron al leer la carta. La cerró con delicadeza y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos. Viro ambos ojos hacia el bullicio que había en su casa, observando que Naruto competía contra Rock Lee en un estupido concurso de comer más mientras todos veían el espectaculo, echando porras a sus respectivos favoritos. Nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia, así que tomo su capa y salió por una ventana de la mansión.

* * *

 **Eran** diez y media de la noche y el sueño comenzaba a hacerse presente en Hinata. Pensó en que sería bueno cambiarse y tumbarse en la cama, pues estaba muerta del cansancio. Si no estuviera tan cansada entonces hubiese accedido a la invitación que le hizo Sakura, la cual era una fiesta que harían en la casa de Sasuke. Le alegraba muchísimo el saber que Sasuke no se la pasara solo en ese día, sin embargo se sintió un poco triste al saber que no lo vería ese día.

Sasuke le agradaba, bastante, a decir verdad.

Su amistad había comenzado con una misión y se había estrechado desde entonces. Las personas decían que se veían inseparables y buenos amigos mientras otros decían que eran pareja, lo cual era falso.

No es que ella no quisiera que fueran pareja, sino que… simplemente no lo eran. Sasuke le empezó a gustar hacia unos meses atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que el realmente le gustaba desde hace más tiempo y no se dio cuenta nunca. Le gustaba su humor ácido, su sonrisa, su forma de tratarla, sus atenciones, sus platicas, le gustaba el.

Si bien a Hinata si le gustaba Sasuke, ella no sabía si ella a él, así que no quería ilusionarse con otro amorío, ya que con el de Naruto había tenido para toda la vida.

Se levanto de su sofá y se estiró perezosamente, caminando en dirección a su habitación. Desgraciadamente el sonido del timbre la detuvo, obligándola a abrir la puerta.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó con incredulidad, sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado, haciendo que las piernas de Hinata se sintieran como gelatina.

—Me mandaste una carta, Hyuga.

El rostro de Hinata se sonrojó aún más.

—M-me refería a que, pues — bajo la mirada, nerviosa — Sakura-san y los demás hicieron una fiesta para ti. Deberías de estar ahí.

—Que fastidio — dijo simplemente, pasando de largo a Hinata y entrando al departamento —¿Cómo fue que Orochimaru me entregó tu carta?

Hinata suspiro y cerró la puerta de tras suyo.

—Me encontré a Orochimaru-san antes de entrar a la cena de mi familia. Yo no sabía sobre tu fiesta y el tampoco lo sabia así que le pedí que te llevará la carta, ya que mencionó que iría a verte y…

—¿Y cuáles son los planes? — preguntó Sasuke, interrumpiendo a Hinata y sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

—Ah… pues como sé que no te gusta la navidad pensé en hacer cosas que no tengan nada que ver con eso —alzó sus hombros, caminando hacia el para sentarse en el mismo sofá, estando lo más alejada posible de él.

—Noche de paz, noche de amor… —recitó un pedazo de canción sin cantarla —. Me agrada lo de noche de amor.

El rostro de Hinata se encendió más, asemejándose a un foco de luz navideño.

—E-este… Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué no te gusta la navidad? —preguntó en un susurro, evadiendo el comentario de Sasuke. Sabia lo ácidamente bromista que era el azabache, una vez le dijo que le gustaba hacerla sonrojar.

Sasuke quedó pensativo unos largos segundos, hasta que finalmente contesto.

—La navidad no tiene nada de malo si no la ves desde mi perspectiva.

Hinata lo entendió, no necesito más de palabras para comprender que Sasuke se sentía solo en esos días tan especiales. Más bien, el se sentía solo todo el tiempo y eso hacia que el corazón de Hinata se encogiera.

—Tus navidades ya no tienen que ser así, Sasuke-kun — tímidamente se atrevió a acercar su mano a la de el para darle un tenue apretón, todo eso sin verlo pues la vergüenza podía más que ella en ese momento —. Tienes a Naruto-kun, a Sakura-san, Kakashi-san…

—¿Y a ti?

Hinata alzó rápidamente su vista, sintiendo su corazón latir alocado. Sasuke la miraba con seriedad, esperando su respuesta y poniéndola más nerviosa.

—Si —contesto finalmente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder —. Siempre estaré para ti, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke asintió lentamente, sintiéndose conforme con la respuesta de la chica de ojos lilas.

—De acuerdo — metió su mano dentro de su capa y de esta sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en un lindo papel color morado. Estiró la caja hasta Hinata, esperando a que la tomará —. Feliz navidad.

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Tómala.

Hinata suspiro temblorosamente y después sonrío con las mejillas coloreadas. Tomo delicadamente la caja y con esa misma delicadeza se encargó de abrirla, dejando a la vista una delicada y hermosa cadena con una piedra preciosa como colgije.

—Sa-sasuke-kun, es… es hermosa — sonrío tiernamente mientras sus ojos brillaban —Me encanta, de verdad me gusta mucho. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—En la misión con Naruto y Sakura. La mire y quise comprarla para ti —se alzó de hombros mientras desviaba su mirada, tratando sin éxito el lucir indiferente ante la bella sonrisa de Hinata.

—Muchas gracias —después de eso se la puso y la admiro unos segundos más antes de levantarse como resorte del sillón —. ¡Cierto! Yo también tengo un regalo para ti — corrió con rapidez hacia su cuarto y volvió con una bolsa de regalo, extendiéndosela al azabache.

Sasuke la miro con perspicacia para después tomarla con delicadeza. Introdujo su mano en ella y sacó algo que jamás imaginó.

Sonrío de lado.

—Gracias —susurró, observando la bufanda color azul que sus manos sostenían —. Así que tomaste enserio eso del aprender a tejer.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco y bajo la mirada, observando sus pies descalzos.

—A-al principio fue un poco difícil, pero al pasar de los días el aprendizaje fue ameno y hasta relajante —sonrío tiernamente —. Espero que te haya gustado.

—Si, me gustó mucho.

Hinata sonrío más ampliamente, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

—Hinata.

—¿Hum?

—Quiero pasar todas las navidades a tu lado.

Hinata abrio con fuerza los ojos y después sonrío con cariño.

—Yo también quiero pasar todas las navidades contigo.

Sasuke sonrío ladinamente y se levantó de sillón para caminar hacia Hinata. La miro desde arriba pues ella era bastante pequeña para un hombre tan alto y fornido como el. Ella lo miraba curiosa con sus dos grandes y brillantes ojos.

—Creo que si queremos pasar todas las navidades juntos tendremos que formalizar las cosas, ¿no crees?

—¿Formali…? — la boca de Sasuke no dejó terminar a Hinata pues esta se puso sobre la de ella, creando un suave y tierno beso que fue una total sorpresa para Hinata, quien solo se dedicó a sentir su calidez y las mariposas que le creaba dicha acción.

Si, a Sasuke le encantaba Hinata. Le encantó desde el primer el instante aún que jamás quiso aceptarlo en voz alta y le frustraba mucho más el ver que ella no parecía ceder a sus encantos. Le mandaba indirectas, la trataba de maravilla, se preocupaba por ella, incluso una vez se quitó la camisa delante de ella. Nada funcionó, y el estaba harto de su indiferencia así que la beso, no estando dispuesto a seguir siendo un simple amigo.

Después de unos segundos, el beso se rompió.

—Creo que queda muy claro lo que ahora somos — se permitió sonreír más al verla tan roja como un tomate —. Nos vemos mañana, Hinata —le dio un rápido beso de nuevo, tomo su regalo y después salió de ahí, dejando a una pasmada y muy feliz Hinata.

* * *

—Un libro de Icha Icha…

—¡Oh, oh! — Naruto alzó su brazo —¿Ese me lo regalas a mi?

Sasuke se lo aventó en la cara y siguió en lo suyo.

—Una botella de champán — la miró unos segundos y se alzó de hombros, pensando en que podría usarla para alguna ocasión especial. Al pensar en eso, su mente solo demostró a Hinata.

—Esa seguro fue de Tsunade-sama— Sakura todo los ojos mientras mantenía su mejilla recargada en la palma de su mano.

—Un libro sobre cómo dejar de ser gruñón — Soltó una carcajada nasal y tiro dicho libro a la basura —. Un cupón para un mes gratis de comida en BBQ, una almohada nueva, unas pesas, unos kunai, una nueva capa… Un santa de juguete —miro con aburrimiento a Naruto para después lanzarle dicho juguete en la cabeza —. Y Sakura me regalo un collar con el emblema Uchiha. Sakura, sabes que esto es de mujer ¿cierto?

Sakura sonrío ampliamente.

—No es para ti, es para Hinata-chan — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sasuke la miro con extrañeza a lo que ella se apresuró a hablar —. Leí por ahí que es tradición que un Uchiha le pida matrimonio a una mujer con un collar de estos —alzó sugestivamente ambas cejas.

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado y miro con detenimiento el collar.

—Buena idea —susurró, guardando dicho objeto para después seguir abriendo los regalos faltantes —. El de la Yamanaka — abrió la envoltura color rosa y encima del papel china había una pequeña carta, la cual decía: —"No es para ti -obviamente, es para Hinata" — leyó en voz alta. ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Hinata? Un poco enojado, termino de abrir dicho regalo, y al sacarlo quedo helado —No es cierto…

Era unas picardías muy, pero muy sexi de color negro. El tan solo imaginar a Hinata con eso hizo que su corazón comenzará a latir con fuerza. Justo cuando pensó que su nariz comenzaría a tirar sangre, alguien le ganó en dicho acto.

Naruto trataba de parar la hemorragia de su nariz sin éxito alguno mientras que un aura negra rodeaba a Sasuke.

—Y-yo, este… —decía con nervios y miedo —¡Mira! — apuntó sorpresivamente hacia al frente —¡Es santa! — antes de que el puño de Sasuke se impactará en su rostro, el rubio ya había desaparecido.

—Ay no… — Sakura se palmeó la frente, escuchando los gritos aterrorizados de Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Aquí con otra de mis locas ideas. Quería hacer algo sobre la navidad, así que ahí lo tienen. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, los quiero. _


End file.
